Returning
by Sora-Mizu Duo
Summary: It has been years since Raven fled Titan Tower. When she finally returns, the tower appears abandoned and broken down. However, when she enters, she meets a surprising person who will drag her on an adventure for hope, forgiveness and love.
1. Abandonment

Hello everyone, this is Sora. I'm off my deathbed and up with a brand new story. For those of you who have been following my other Teen Titans story, don't worry, chapter six is nearly finished. I give a quick thanks to Mizu who took the time to post chapter 5 of Love and Family when the porcelain gods took up most of my time.

Quick synopsis of this story for those of you who are interested: It's been five years since Terra's imprisonment, four years since Raven fled, and three years since the Titan's split. Now Raven's out to seek her friends and hopes to find where she belongs.

Well, on to the standard facts. This is a Robin/Raven pairing. This will not change. I do not appreciate pairing flames, I could care less about other flames. I am always open to compliments and criticisms. Finally, I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here.

That was a little long winded of me. I'd better get on with the story. Please enjoy.

Old. Eerie. Decrepit. Any of those words could be used to describe the state of Titan Tower three years after its abandonment. The only word that came to the mind of Raven Roth was depressing.

The now twenty-year-old gothic woman stood on the threshold of what had once been her home for the first time in four years. She had not expected to find much when she decided to visit Jump City. However, seeing the darkness and desolation of the tower seemed acutely painful. Raven fought the tears that threatened to well in her unusually emotional eyes. She sighed in a fashion akin to aggravation and regret. "If only…"she whispered. Her fingers punched in the security override code, possibly the only code that hadn't changed.

Once inside and her transitional blindness wore off, Raven realized how bad the interior was. Cobwebs covered everything and the dust was very thick. Raven's hand sought a light switch she recalled was nearby. It turned out to be a useless gesture though. The tower's generators were too long dormant. No electricity flowed. She stopped briefly to train her face into its usual dull mask and then moved on.

Many of the areas in Titan Tower were much like the entrance way. The control room, the evidence rooms, the computer rooms and storage rooms. They were dark, barren and dusty. Each sight drove reality into Raven just a little bit more. It hurt.

Finally, Raven came to the top floor, the residential floor. She realized she was shaking a little. Raven was unsure if she could handle the sight of her friends' empty rooms. However, something made her press on. Her room was first. The door looked damaged and the nameplate that once hung there had been viciously torn off. Raven winced and braced herself, fearing the inside would be just as trashed.

Nothing had changed. Not one thing in her room had been touched, moved or otherwise disturbed. Perhaps the only change was the thick layer of dust that had settled over everything. Raven ran her fingers over the familiar books and titles, remembering each one almost perfectly. Part of her wanted to simply stay and become familiar with these surroundings again. However, she would not linger long; there were still more rooms to explore.

Down the hall from her was Beastboy's room. Unlike her room, almost carefully preserved, his room was empty. No furniture, posters, knick-knacks or filth remained. All that indicated that anyone had ever existed in the room was a torn photo lying on the floor near the closet. Raven inspected it closer and found it had once been a photo of the Teen Titans with "Friends Forever" scrawled across the back. A sharp pain bit into her heart at that moment. The torn photo was a harsh reminder of what she had lost. However, Raven kept it and tucked in away in her knapsack.

Cyborg's room was next in the line of investigation. Raven really struggled for her control when she saw the state of her "older brother's" room. All of the technology had been permanently shut down and some even destroyed. All of the pictures Cyborg held dear no longer remained. Something on a shelf glinted at her though. It was a wrench or, more specifically, the wrench she had used to help Cyborg fix the T-Car. Formerly, it only had a small "8 ½" engraved into one side. The measurement had been erased and something different was in its place.

Raven: Take Care of Yourself, Dark Girl.

It was a kind gesture from the mechanic man and she missed him all the more for it. A few tears collected in the corners of Raven's eyes and she tucked the treasure into her satchel. Starfire's room was next.

The former room of the Tamaranian Princess was easily the most depressing of all the rooms she had explored. The once bright walls were stripped to a dull concrete gray. The furniture remained, but disuse and lack of care meant it too had faded to a duller color. No personal effects remained, no doubt taken when Starfire departed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed that she had not been completely right. On the empty dresser sat a pair of bright green sunglasses. She picked them up and very nearly laughed.

Flashback

"Friend Raven, I need to do the speaking of privacy with you," Starfire insisted as she floated after the gothic teen.

"In your room?" Raven groaned.

"It would be most preferred. Your room gives me…unpleasant feelings," Starfire replied. "Please, I shall make this talk of great speed!"

"Very well," Raven grudgingly acquiesced. Sometimes it was hard to say no to the girl.

"Glorious!" Starfire pulled Raven into her Day-Glo orange bedroom. Raven, very used to the darkness of her room, immediately slammed her hand over her eyes. "Does something bother you?" Starfire asked in concern.

"I believe I have just fried my retinas," Raven grumbled.

"I do not understand."

"Your room hurts my eyes, it's like looking into the sun," Raven simplified. Starfire frowned in thought before brightening again.

"I have got it!" She flew to a drawer and rummaged around for a moment. When she returned, she pressed a pair of neon green rimmed sunglasses into Raven's hand. The gothic girl stared at them for a long moment.

"…thanks," she finally managed.

End Flashback

From there on out, the few visits Raven made to Starfire's room were made with those glasses. These too were added to her bag.

Raven glanced back down and found a folded piece of pink paper. She opened it and read the contents.

Friend Raven,

It has been a long Earth year. You have not come home. There are many fights now. I can no longer stay.

The night you left, such ugly things were said between all of us. Should you ever return, please seek me on Tamaran. There is much to be said. Much to be forgiven.

Your Friend Eternal,

Starfire- Princess Koriand'r

Raven read the note again and again. Starfire never had grasped the English language, but the invitation was touching. "I may well do that," Raven mumbled. She sighed; she was slipping. Control wasn't completely necessary anymore, but Raven still preferred it to being an emotional wreck. Now she really needed to be calm, only Robin's room remained.

While Starfire's room had been the most depressing, Robin's room was the hardest on Raven. There were so many memories there. She could remember the friendly talks, the reminders that she could tell him anything, the hours of silence while working on a case. Something stung at her. Even after all the time that had passed, Raven still felt the same affection for her former leader and best friend. A tired sigh escaped her lips.

Like her room, Robin's room seemed mostly unchanged. Newspaper clippings still covered the walls and crime files were still scattered about. The only thing that indicated he had ever left was an empty closet and dresser. None of that interested Raven, though. It was what lay on his desk that had her attention.

Four communicators sat on the old oak desk. Next to those was what appeared to be the beginning of a journal entry. In Robin's firm but slightly untidy scrawl, four lines had been written.

I was a fool. They are all gone now. The Titans are no more. What have I done?

That was it, Raven could take no more. Control be damned, she was going to cry. Reality hit hard and hopelessness followed quickly. She was never going to see her friends again. Sobs racked her petite body and she slid to the floor.

A hand gently touched her shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "It really makes you heart sick, doesn't it," a soft voice said. Raven looked up, very startled. Who she saw, she couldn't believe.

* * *

Well, that is all for this chapter. My apologies if it seemed a little muddy and difficult to read. I tried writing it several ways and this was the best. The next chapter is a bit easier and clearer. I hope you'll stay with me. Good-bye for now! 


	2. Conversations

Hello again, Sora here. With me is the second chapter of Returning. I am hoping this one is a little less muddy and more interesting to all of you reading right now. Actually, I have several chapters written up; I simply need to commit them to the computer.

Well, here's the quick run down, I'm sure many of you are familiar with it. This is a Robin/Raven pairing, it is my favorite and I am afraid to say that it will not be changing any time soon. I happily accept any and all criticisms, compliments and even flames, so long as they are not pairing flames. They are quite the pet peeve of mine, and many other authors I'm sure.

I do not own Teen Titans. Now, without further ado, here is chapter two.

* * *

"Terra?" Raven whispered in shock. She recoiled from the blonde's touch and stared. Terra tipped her head and looked back. They studied each other. Raven was surprised to see that not only was the earth mover alive, she had grown and matured as well. There was no evidence that she had spent 5 years in suspended animation. Terra was a little taller than Raven, but not quite as curvaceous and her hair hung just above her tailbone. 

"You seem surprised to see me," Terra commented. Raven very nearly rolled her eyes. Shock was fast fading and curiosity was setting in.

"No shit," she replied. "Last time I saw you, you were little better than dead." Terra blinked.

"But you're the one who released me, aren't you?" It was Raven's turn to look puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I had been searching for years to find a way to revive you. I never had any success. Maybe someone else?" Terra shook her head firmly.

"It was you, I'm sure of it. I remember what happened that day. Everything points to you."

"Care to explain?" Raven asked. "Then I can make that judgment myself. I'm pretty sure I know about all of my escapades…" Terra sighed and sat down on the floor next to her.

"It must have been about three weeks ago now," she began. "I can't say I was ever really aware that I was "dead", so when I suddenly heard a voice calling for me, it was startling. It just kept telling me to wake up. Then I began to feel warm all over. My breathing started again which, I have to say, felt really good. When my vision finally returned, I saw you, or at least a Raven with your eyes, sitting not far from me. I reached out to touch it briefly and it flew away. So, it must have been you. It was too eerie to be a coincidence," Terra finished. She sounded very firm in her conviction. Raven looked thoughtful.

"Well, I did dream about it, once, several weeks ago. It was pretty vivid. I suppose, in theory, my soul self could have somehow freed you. The hows and whys escape me though." Raven nodded to herself. "That's the only explanation I can come up with."

"Thank you, Raven."

"Don't thank me, I didn't consciously do it." Terra flinched. She was silent for a moment before putting forth a very tentative question.

"Would you have released me, if you had consciously known how?" she asked. Raven let out a short hiss of air and fell into quiet contemplation. That was a loaded question.

To Terra, the moments of silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Finally, the dark woman sighed. "Yes," she breathed out softly, "yes, I would have released you."

For a moment, the room seemed to brighten and the sorrow that permeated the tower was briefly repelled. For that one glowing moment, there was forgiveness, relief and the fragile and tentative grounds for friendship and trust.

"Thanks." No more really needed to be said. Silence again resumed. Both women were lost in their thoughts. Hesitantly, Terra broke it.

"I came back for a reason, you know," she said softly. Raven looked toward her. "I wanted to see him one more time. But they were all gone. Even you were." Raven nodded and sighed. Though Terra had left the question unspoken, some form of an answer was expected.

"A lot of things happened," Raven began. Her voice was more dull than usual. "It wasn't a sudden change; it was slow and almost undetectable. No one was really at fault for our break up."

"Then what happened?" Terra asked.

"We were growing up," Raven answered. "Our wants and interests became more diversified. Robin became overtly obsessed with Slade and his budding desire to go solo. Without our leader, balances shifted and tensions formerly easy to neglect grew." Raven paused then, and read the small scowl on Terra's face. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault. I was serious when I said no one was really to blame. There is more to hear."

"Sorry, please keep going."

"Beastboy was developing his interests in the theater. He was…good at it," Raven grudgingly admitted. Terra smiled. "BB was cast in various plays. He developed another circle of friends. Slowly, he began to neglect his duties as a Titan. I can't wholly blame him, though, that was his big chance to just be normal for once." Terra sat quietly.

"I think I'm beginning to understand."

"I'll bet," was all Raven said.

"Is there anything more?"

"Some. Cyborg, for one. He tried so hard to keep us together, keep us from fighting and falling apart. But he also wanted his relationship with Karen, Bumblebee of the Titans East. Cyborg just wanted a quiet relationship. It was impossible to balance to two in our former line of work. His nerves began to fray." It was getting hard for Raven to recount everything. The hurt was still close to her. She drew a shaky breath.

"Starfire suffered too," she said, continuing her tale. "She hated all the anger and tension in the tower. It was thick and suffocating to her. Then, to make matters worse, she found out about my…affections for Robin. Though he did not reciprocate them, Starfire felt jealousy, a foreign and miserable feeling for her. Our friendship was badly damaged. I just don't think she could cope. Star is a person of light, purity and trust. This onslaught of darkness took its toll on her." Raven stopped speaking, and she gave no indication that she was going to continue. Terra wasn't going to let her off though.

"What about you? I can see it in your face. You didn't get through that unscathed." Raven cracked a ghost of a smile and laughed weakly.

"Being dead has done wonders for your observational skills."

"Um, thanks. But I'm serious. About you…" Terra pressed.

"To put it simply, being an empath during that time was something beyond hellish. Everyone was broadcasting so strongly and my bond with Robin was incredibly painful. It became hard for me to separate my emotions from those of the others. I wasn't able to keep up. I became more introverted and almost never left my room. Because everyone's emotions were so tightly bound with mine, control became difficult and my powers began to falter. I guess you could say I was just spiraling."

"The rocks were in place," Terra mused softly, using an earth analogy, "but what caused the final slide?"

"A blow out fight that ended in flight, or more specifically, my flight from the tower." Raven answered simply. Terra tilted her head, a silent urge for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "It was after a fight with HIVE. My powers had faltered, I had been injured and they got away. Robin was livid. Beastboy made some comment, something snapped and all hell broke loose. It was a nasty fight and we all dealt some pretty low blows."

"Such as…?" Terra prompted.

"Things like intelligence, leadership, obsessions and…our humanity," Raven all but whispered the last word. Terra winced. Humanity would have been a very touchy subject among the former Titans. Cyborg was half machine, Beastboy struggled with his inner beast, Starfire simply was not human, Raven was a half demon, and Robin hated being human.

"What finished it, what caused you to run?" Terra asked. She was surprised and stabbed with guilt when tears sprang into Raven's eyes. That had been a bad question to ask. She began to apologize. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I…" Raven shook her head and cut her off.

"Don't be. I shouldn't be this sensitive. After all, it's been four years now," Raven said in a wavering voice.

"You don't have to answer," Terra said softly, "it was insensitive of me to ask."

"Don't be sorry, please. I can tell you." Raven closed her eyes. Her voice was thick when she began again. "Somewhere during the fight, I had hit a nerve when I brought up Robin's apprenticeship with Slade. He got so angry at me, and rightfully so I guess. He told me-he told me that he regretted bringing me back, the he should have just left me with Trigon." Terra looked ill and outraged.

"I…loved him," Raven continued softly, "and he regretted the fact that I was alive. I felt angry and betrayed. After that, I just ran." Terra looked ready to kill.

"How dare he," she whispered in a deadly tone. He knew you had issues with your father and your destiny. What he did was just plain low. I could just…rrrrgghhhhh…"she growled. A small tremor rattled the tower. Through her tears, Raven looked surprised.

"You were dead," she commented, "How did you know that? I never told you."

"I told you, I touched the raven I saw, your soul self. When I did, it was like a movie on fast forward. I saw a bunch of memories, your memories I guess." Terra shrugged. "Your father was in them, it was the end of the world. The memories ended after that because you flew away." Raven looked mildly violated. "After you left, where did you go?" Terra asked, but it was punctuated by a yawn. Raven shook her head and glanced at her watch.

"It's late. We should be getting to bed. I'll explain that tomorrow. Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

"Yeah, I've been here since I woke up. I've been fixing up my old room." She looked sad for a moment. "I haven't decided what to do yet, beyond this place." This time Raven yawned.

"And now isn't a good time. Tomorrow. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Terra nodded in agreement. Slowly, the two left Robin's room and headed for their own.

* * *

Well, that is chapter two completed. There is more on the way; school has simply slowed it down a little bit. Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter and also to those of you who have stuck with me. I hope this chapter was up to your standards. Until next time! Sora out. 


	3. Plans

Hello again, Sora here. I'm back with another chapter of Returning and with my deepest apologies for disappearing for awhile. Illnesses have afflicted me all month and put me in and out of the ER. I have been too exhausted to put my pen to paper or my fingers to their keyboard.

For those of you who follow my other piece, Love and Family, the next chapter is (finally) near completion. Expect it up in less than a week. Anyway, this chapter deals with a few more explanations and a plan.

This is still a Robin/Raven, Beastboy/Terra story. Please no flames on the pairing, all others are welcomed. Compliments and criticisms are both welcomed and encouraged, I do not know how to make a story better without someone giving me feedback.

I do not own the Teen Titans, but as long as there is fan fiction, I suppose I shall be content enough.

I'd better finish this note quick or it shall be longer than the writing! On with the story.

* * *

The next morning found both Terra and Raven far more awake, refreshed and stable than the previous night. Terra had risen in the late morning and found Raven in what was left of the dining room. "Where did you get that?" she inquired, gesturing toward the mug of tea in Raven's pale hands. "There's nothing edible in this tower, I'm sure of it." 

"I brought it in my bag," Raven replied calmly.

"Any left?"

"On the stove. It's herbal, mind you, it's bitter."

"Well, something has to wake me up," Terra mumbled. "I ran out of coffee yesterday." Raven rolled her eyes as the earth mover went to the kitchen to procure her own cup of tea.

As soon as Terra returned to the table, the questioning tension came with her. It bit at the edges of Raven's empathy until the dark woman could no longer tolerate it. "Terra, I promise I'm not going to kill you. Please just ask what you need to ask me." Terra straightened.

"All right," she began slowly, "I'd kinda like to go to my question from last night. You ran away from here, but where did you go?" Raven sighed and gathered her thoughts.

"At first, I didn't get very far at all. Like I said, I had been injured in the fight with H.I.V.E. I had a gash across the right side of my torso and was bleeding pretty heavily. In the emotional state that I was in, I couldn't even call up my healing abilities. I suppose I got as far as the city limits before I passed out."

"God," Terra muttered. "What happened next?"

"Not a whole lot, really. An older gentleman found me and took me in. He and his wife and a third man took care of me. Once I was well enough, I enrolled in the local college and, four years later, graduated with my bachelor's degree in forensics. I did a little fighting on the side, but that's about it. A few days ago, I took leave of my new home to come here and you know the rest," Raven finished with a shrug.

"Sounds like a rather boring life for a former Titan," Terra remarked.

"After what happened near the end, I think I am glad for it," Raven returned.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Raven asked.

"The fighting, the feeling of working a team, the victories; stuff like that." Terra elaborated. Raven frowned for a moment as though she were seriously contemplating how to deliver her answer.

"Sometimes, but for a long time, I just wanted to forget it all ever happened."

"Why?" Terra demanded. "Why would you want to forget them? They were wonderful people and you had some good times with them, I know you did."

"I'm not denying that," Raven soothed, "but I couldn't remember the good times without the bad times, and I just wasn't able to handle the pain."

"I understand," Terra said quietly, her momentary anger subsiding. She looked down into her mug of cooling tea and wrinkled her nose. Raven had been right, it was bitter.

"So," Raven began, "what about you? What have you been doing with your first three weeks back among the living?"

"I wish I could say that I had done something productive, but not really. After you essentially pulled a Frankenstein on me," Raven raised her eyebrow, but Terra continued, "I found the plaque you guys left for me. It was one of the prompts I had to come here. However, all I found was this ruin of a tower. I wasn't sure where else to go, so I stayed, got a job down at a local café and ultimately wondered just what the hell happened here." When she was finished speaking, Terra looked up into Raven's face. A lot of emotions were chasing each other across her pale visage. However, Raven's comment denied any of those emotions.

"I see" was all she said. Raven's reaction prompted a new question for Terra.

"Raven, did you ever wonder, or do you know, what happened to the other Titans after you guys split?" Raven shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to them."

"Did you ever wonder?" Terra pressed. Raven looked thoughtful.

"I suppose I did think about it from time to time, but I'm serious, I really shut a lot of that away from me during those years." Terra nodded in understanding, but she wasn't done yet.

"Do you wonder now?" Raven gave Terra a suspicious and searching look.

"Where is all of this leading?"

"Just answer the question," Terra insisted.

"Yes, I'll admit to being a little curious. Starfire left me a letter saying she was on Tamaran, but that's all I know."

"Are you curious enough to take a little adventure?"

"Now would be a really good time to tell me just exactly what is going through that twisted little mind of yours," Raven said flatly.

"Let's find out!" Terra said eagerly, "Let's find the Titans!"

"Excuse me?" Raven asked incredulously, "Was your mind addled when you were released? Have you forgotten the whole fight and eternal hatred thing? We just covered it last night."

"Five years is eternal enough," Terra chirped carelessly. A plan was falling into place and nothing could dampen her spirits. "It's high time we both found forgiveness." Raven found it hard to deny the last statement. She was still recalcitrant, though.

"Where do you propose we start? It's a big world and we don't have a starting point," Raven explained.

"That's not true," Terra countered. "We've been given a perfect starting place."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You said it yourself; Starfire is on Tamaran."

"Oh no, you're not suggesting…" Terra cut Raven off.

"Pack your bags Ms. Doom and Gloom! We're taking a trip to space!" Terra's almost manic smile was the last ting Raven saw before she proceeded to bash her head into the table.

* * *

Well, now, there you have it. Chapter Three of Returning. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for being so patient with me. Until next time! Sora out. 


	4. Tamaran

Hello, Sora here! I'm back with an update on Returning. Pretty quick too, I might add. There isn't much to say this time so I'll run through my basics.

This is a Robin/Raven, Terra/Beastboy and possibly more couples to come fic. I do not intend to change it and greatly appreciate it if those whose forte is pairing flames would indeed avoid this fic, or read it politely, whichever makes them happier. Compliments and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged, I can't get better without your help.

I do not own Teen Titans, but I think I'll be able to cope. Here we go!

* * *

6:30 the following morning found Terra pacing impatiently on the living room floor. "Are you ready yet, Raven?" she asked in frustration. Raven glanced up from her book and spared the earth mover a brief glare.

"Cool it, Terra. This spell is not easy and it's technically only meant for one person, not two. Besides, I don't really want to do this anyway."

"Yes you do," Terra countered.

"Excuse me? At no point in any conversation did I ever say 'Oh Terra, I desperately want to go to Tamaran and reopen painful wounds for both myself and my old friend'. That was your suggestion, remember?" Terra responded by rolling her eyes.

"That much sarcasm in your diet can't be healthy," she remarked.

"It's what keeps me going," Raven returned.

"Whatever. You know you'd be happier if you could see them again."

"Forgive me for being hesitant about seeing people who may still despise me," Raven bit out.

"They won't, I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not. It's been a long time. I'm sure they've forgiven you by now! But there's only one way to find out. You ready yet?"

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. Grab the bags and step into the circle." When Terra had done what she was told, Raven entered the circle as well and began her chant, hoping for the best.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Haleon, Kinthe Tamaran, Ah, Tamaran!" A bright light engulfed both of them and for a few moments, they could see nothing.

When the light blindness finally left her vision, Terra got her very first look at Tamaran. They had landed in a town bazaar, and to Terra, there was nothing more bright or exciting than this alien world. Her smile was impossibly bright and her eyes shone with joy. "Wow," she breathed.

Raven, on the other hand, sported only a soft smile. Tamaran was much like she remembered. Though she told no one, Raven had spent much of her first year alone traveling not only the world, but the galaxy. Tamaran had become something of a shopping stop for her, though she had never known Starfire was such a short distance away during those times.

"It's so busy," Terra whispered, still awed by the great sights and sounds. Indeed, there was raucous celebration stretching all up and down the streets.

"We must have come during a festival of sorts," Raven deduced. "I suppose there's only one way to find out though. Let's ask one of the locals." With that, the violet haired sorceress proceeded to snag a young man walking by. Terra watched in amazement as Raven haltingly began to speak Tamaranian. The man responded brusquely and left quickly. Raven sported a grin.

"Well, what did he say?" Terra asked.

"Aside from calling us ignorant visitors, he told me they were celebrating the princess's wedding day." Terra looked blank.

"And we're excited about this because…"

"Now we know where Starfire is," Raven finished simply. Terra looked still more confused.

"Just because we know about this wedding?"

"You're really not following, are you?"

"Sorry, I'm still pretty new at this whole visiting alien worlds and understanding vague comments thing," Terra groused and Raven relented.

"Let me try to bring you back up to speed," she said with a trace of amusement in her voice. "On Earth Starfire was just Starfire. Here, that's not the case. Here, she's also known as Princess Koriand'r. As in the princess who's wedding is being celebrated." Terra's jaw nearly scraped the ground. Raven raised her eyebrow as the blonde continued to gape.

"You really should close your mouth. You look like a dead fish…quite a delicacy on this planet if I remember correctly," Raven mused. Terra's mouth slammed shut and she tried to collect her scattered array of thoughts.

"So…Starfire is tying the knot. Maybe with Robin?" Raven flinched and Terra immediately became panicked and apologetic. Raven was her only ally, and perhaps the only person who gave a damn about her. This made Raven important to Terra, and she didn't want to hurt the dark woman.

"Could be," Raven replied in a clipped tone.

"Sorry," Terra whispered.

"It's fine." Raven answered. Terra looked sorrowful, but she tried not to let it last long. "Well," she tried again in a forced cheerful tone, "no matter the groom, Star's still getting hitched. We have to see this!" She grabbed Raven's wrist. "Come on!"

It wasn't hard to find the palace. The structure was huge and surrounded by huge throngs of people. Terra dragged Raven up the entrance way, flanked by two guards.

"Halt!" the larger of the two guards called out in harsh Tamaranian. "Only those of Noble and Royal families will be permitted to see the actual ceremonies. Peasants may wait outside as her royal highness and her groom will make an appearance after the wedding." Terra looked confused and frustrated; she really needed to learn Tamaranian. She hated being left out.

"What did he say?" she asked. Raven waved the question aside for a moment.

"Let me handle this." In the same halting Tamaranian she had used before, Raven began to explain something.

"There is no need to worry," she began soothingly. "We are both of high born families. My name is Lady Raven Roth of Azarath, born of Lady Arella and pupil of Azar." Her former title now sounded strange on her tongue. She had been just plain Raven for a very long time. The guard nodded.

"And she?" he asked, gesturing toward Terra. Raven smirked; she was still a little bitter about the "Ms. Doom and Gloom" remark. Now was a perfect time to get revenge.

"She," Raven began, "is Princess Terra of the Mole People." The guard looked long and hard at both of them before nodding.

"Welcome," he said warmly. The second guard patted them both on the shoulder and allowed them in.

Once they were safely inside the palace and out of earshot, Terra turned to Raven. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I got us in," Raven replied.

"What did the guard say?"

"Only Royal and Noble families were permitted to view the wedding."

"So you lied," Terra concluded.

"Only about you," Raven corrected. Terra stopped walking and stared at the other woman.

"So, what, you're royalty too?" she asked incredulously.

"Nobility, actually. I was born to a Noble on Azarath."

"Oh…cool. What excuse did you use for me?"

"You'll see soon enough," Raven answered almost airily. The tone set Terra on guard. Nothing good was going to come of this, she was sure of it. Terra was so lost in her worries that she did not immediately notice the fact that Raven had changed directions. When she did look up, she saw Raven was walking down a corridor adjacent to the wedding hall. "Raven! Wait up!"

* * *

And so concludes chapter four. The "Princess of the Mole People" is in honor of my brother, Mizu. He thought it would be funny, so I put it in just for him. You may be wondering why I have posted two chapters in one day. The answer is pretty simple. I have a lot written down, but not a lot typed up, so I sat down today and got productive. Expect more soon. Until next time! Sora out. 


	5. Stairs

Hello once more. Sora here! I'm back with the fifth installment of Returning. I realize things are going slow right now, but I promise, I am going somewhere with this story, and I'll try to update a little more quickly. I don't have too much to say right now.

This is a Rob/Rae, BB/Terra work of fiction. I greatly welcome compliments and criticism. I take flames as well, but you know me, I dislike pairing flames, so kindly refrain from using them.

I don't own Teen Titans, but I think I'll live, for now. On with the story.

It took some sprinting, but Terra was finally able to catch up with the gothic woman. "Where are we going?" she panted.

"To find Starfire," Raven answered simply. "That's the whole purpose of this visit, isn't it?"

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Possibly." Raven's tone clearly indicated she did not care. Terra sighed.

"We don't even know where she is. Won't we get lost in a palace so large?"

"I'm going to try to find her old room," Raven answered. "I'm guessing she'll be there. We won't get lost at any rate."

"And where is her old room?" Terra asked warily. Raven paused in front of a tall column of spiraling stairs.

"See those?" she asked calmly. Terra was struck by a sense of foreboding.

"Yeah…" she answered hesitantly. "What about them?"

"We're going to climb them."

"Climb them," Terra repeated, "how many flights?"

"48 if I remember correctly," Raven answered flatly. Terra fainted. Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh for Azar's sake," she muttered. With no other way available to transport the blonde, Raven began to drag her up the stairs.

Around the eighth floor, Terra started coming to. "Ugh," she moaned. "What hit me?"

"The floor," Raven answered. "You passed out, remember?" Terra took in the shorter woman's flushed face and faintly panting figure.

"And you dragged me up the stairs, didn't you?"

"Well, it was better than wasting time. You were out for quite awhile." Terra groaned and massaged the base of her skull.

"Man alive, I'll be feeling this in the morning."

"It seems," Raven said dryly, "that you are already feeling it." Terra spared her a glare.

"Okay, Ms. High and Mighty, explain this. Why didn't you just use your powers? Are you trying to kill me or something?" she demanded. Raven sighed again, but kept her patience in check.

"I'm not trying to kill you…if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," Raven explained simply. Terra looked slightly nervous and the gothic woman continued. "Touch your shoulder." Terra raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. She was met with a terrible shock, literally.

"Yeow! What the Hell was that?" she demanded in startled irritation.

"That," Raven said, "is a Tamaranian neutralizer. It blocks out all magic and powers."

"Okay, so that's why we can't fly, but why did it shock me?" Terra asked.

"Security mostly. The patches are programmed a certain way. Only qualified officials can remove them." Raven answered.

"How did they get on us?"

"You ask too many questions. But if you must know, it was the guard; when he tapped our shoulders, we got tagged."

"Oh," Terra murmured before subsiding into silence. Raven's face had an unreadable look to it.

"I'm sorry," she finally said haltingly. Terra looked very startled. "I've been giving you the short end of the stick ever since we got here," Raven elaborated.

"Well, kinda," Terra admitted. Raven nodded.

"I will admit this to you. Being here, and doing what we're about to do is hard on me. I haven't seen Star in years, I don't know if she's still willing to bury the hatchet and I haven't had to be this social in a long time." Terra looked somewhat confused.

"I thought you lived withthree other people."

"I did," Raven affirmed. "I never really saw them much. It was a large house and they rarely came out of their respective wings. It was sort of like living by myself with the occasional visitor."

"Sounds like an arrangement you'd enjoy," Terra remarked.

"I guess," Raven said softly. "Come on, we still have forty flights to go. It'll take some time." Terra said nothing, but she prepared to follow. The two commenced their climbing.

Thirty-eight flights later, both women were quite short of breath. "Let's…take…a break," Terra gasped out. Raven offered no argument. While Raven leaned against a wall to catch her breath, Terra sought a chair to sit on. A large potted plant sat innocuously a few feet down the hall. The rim of the pot appeared wide enough for someone to sit on. The idea appealed to Terra and she went to sit. Raven did not get the warning out in time.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed as the formerly innocent looking plant lunged forward and trapped her in its perilously sharp teeth. Raven moved to aid her distressed companion but someone beat her to it.

A hulking Tamaranian man raced forward from the shadows. In one fluid motion, he delivered an accurate blow to the area where the stem met the head. The monster shrieked and relinquished the blonde. The man gently caught her.

Terra, still rattled from her near death experience, flipped out at the sight of the man and released another scream. Her cry hurt the man's sensitive ears and he began yelling at her to cease, and that he meant her no harm. Because of the language barrier, neither understood each other and they kept yelling.

Through it all, Raven protected her own ears and prayed to Azar the dreadful noise would abate soon. Eventually, her patience wore thin. "Hynak Alezra!" she called out in a fierce tone. Everyone silenced at her command. "Thank you," she murmured. "Now, Terra, calm down. You are in no danger with this man. Galfor, please set her down." Both did as they were told.

Terra, still understandably stricken by the chain of events, stood shaking while the man known as Galfor took one of Raven's infinitely smaller hands into his own. "Lady Raven, it has been awhile since your last visit to my planet. What has kept you so long my small friend?" he asked cheerfully. It was all spoken in Tamaranian and Terra was, once again, left to wonder.

"Events on Earth have kept me away," Raven answered evasively. "But I am here now, for a short while at least." Galfor frowned.

"Is this another visit I must keep from my princess? She still speaks of you quite often." Raven cracked a small smile.

"Actually, I'm here to see her. That is, if you'll permit me." Galfor grinned widely.

"Of course. And her? Is she with you?" His tone was teasing and suggestive.

"Bite your tongue," she snapped lightly to his good humor. "She is a former Titan. She's here to see Starfire." Galfor's smile grew. He reached forward and removed their neutralizing patches. As he did so, he spoke.

"She will be overjoyed to hear that name again."

With the patches removed and Galfor's approval in mind, Raven teleported herself and Terra to the long corridor leading to Starfire's room. "Well," she said softly," let's go. Her room should be the sixth door on the right."

Well, that completes chapter five. I am not sure if I like it as well as the other's. I feel I rather rushed it to get to the next chapter, which I believe I like quite a bit better. Thank you for waiting for this update. As I speak, I am typing chapter six. I should have it up shortly. Until next time! Sora out.


	6. Wedding

Well, once more, Sora here! I'm here with chapter six of Returning. Same day too, I'm pretty pleased. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you have really kept me writing.

There's really not much to say. I don't own Teen Titans, but fan fiction will do until I can plan and execute my hostile take over. On with the story!

All too soon, at least in Raven's mind, they were standing before Starfire's door. The two women could hear someone on the other side humming in a happy, off-key tune. "Well," Terra prompted, "I don't think she'll hear us knock. Let's just go in." She pushed on the heavy door and slid in, pulling a somewhat nervous Raven behind her.

Inside, Starfire had just finished putting on her wedding dress. She was twirling around the room and singing joyfully to herself. The thought of a lifetime joined with her beloved thrilled her greatly. A soft voice interrupted her. "Err, Starfire, is that you?"

Starfire spun around, completely startled. Because her fiancé was of Earth, it was not uncommon to hear English spoken in the palace anymore. However, it had been years since anyone had called her Starfire. She regarded the intruder with suspicion. "You called me Starfire…" she said uncertainly.

"Um, sorry, but I can't remember your other name," Terra answered.

"Do not be sorry, but, please, I am curious. I know you, yes?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's me, Terra."

"Our bending of Earth Terra?" Starfire asked slowly, disbelievingly. Terra nodded.

"In the flesh," she answered with a crooked smile.

"You are alive!" Starfire cried. "You are redeemed, yes? Oh! Hello long sleeping friend!" She captured Terra in a joyful, bone crushing hug.

"Thank…you…Star…can't…breathe!"

"My apologies!"

Once Starfire released her, Terra stood back and looked at her friend. Star had not grown much taller. Her hair was still a rich red but now flowed down past her hips. As pretty as Starfire was at that moment, something was missing.

Some of Starfire's glow was missing. She no longer exuded the same carefree happiness. So lost in her studying of Starfire was Terra that she did not hear Starfire's next question.

"I'm sorry," Terra said apologetically, "can you repeat that please?"

"I asked how you came back."

"Oh, I'm not really sure. It has something to do with her though." Terra gestured behind herself. Starfire looked puzzled.

"Who?" she asked. Terra glanced around and frowned.

"Oh, come on! After all you've been through, this is what scares you? Get out here!" Starfire looked concerned. For all appearances, it looked like Terra was talking to no one.

"Terra, dear friend, to who are you speaking in such a heated voice. Who is it that has brought you back?"

"That would be me," a young woman said as she materialized between the other two. Starfire regarded her with curiosity.

"Please, you are Terra's friend, yes?"

"I was your friend too, once." Raven looked up into Starfire's face. "Do you recognize me at all?"

"Raven," Starfire nearly whispered. Raven nodded and looked down again. Starfire frowned thoughtfully. "No. You were not my friend once." Raven looked up in horrified shock. Star continued. "You _are_ my friend eternal. I had said that once long ago, and I still mean that now." With that, she swept the dark woman into a one of her infamous embraces. Raven didn't fight it but, in fact, briefly returned it.

"Thanks, Star."

The embrace did not last long as Starfire quickly remembered Raven's preference for space. Raven did not seem quite ready to talk much yet, and Star's attention soon returned to the long dormant blonde. She and Terra proceeded to hash out the events concerning her betrayal and what happened after. Raven looked on at the chatting pair with a conflicting look of cheer and sorrow.

Without a doubt, Raven was overjoyed to see her old friend again. Old friend_s_, she amended mentally. She was perhaps elated to find that Starfire had been honest in her forgiveness for the long ago fight and abandonment.

However, there was a darkness that refused to leave her mind. It nagged in the corners of her thoughts at all times. She never did tell Terra why she had returned. Raven knew eventually the awful truth would come out. If nothing else succeeded, they would be all she had. But as she watched them, she knew it was not yet the time. One woman was so newly alive and the other was to experience one of the most joyful days of her life.

Now was not the time to tell them of the atrocities slowly building up back on Earth. It was neither the time nor the place to express her worries over the evils and dangers steadily collecting. Raven sighed and tried to set her worries aside. She tried to content her self with the cheer of her companions. Inwardly she prayed they would forgive her for the danger she was ultimately leading them in to.

A knock on the door put a pause to all of the activity in the room and Galfor stuck his head in the door. "My princess, the ceremonies are due to begin in a half hour. Is everything you require prepared?"

"Not quite, dear Galfor. Perhaps you could find dresses for my long missing friends. They must be in my ceremony. Such a joyous occasion would be incomplete without them!" Galfor smiled, nodded and withdrew his head. Raven looked stunned and Terra looked on uncomprehendingly.

"Starfire, as kind as your gesture is, we'd be just as happy in the audience."

"You shall do no such thing! You must be a part of this. I am most happy to have you here. I only regret the others are not," Starfire trailed off then, sadly. Raven patted her arm in an attempt at comfort.

"I'm sure they'd love to be here."

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"We just got drafted as bridesmaids," Raven replied. Unlike Raven, Terra reacted with no recalcitrance.

"Really?" she cried happily. "Oh Starfire, thank you!"

"Of course, Friend Terra."

"Star, is there anything you could do with my hair before the ceremony?"

"Of course, Terra! Come sit!"

Raven sighed in resignation. She was honored by the invitation, but she really hated dresses.

A half hour later, Raven, Terra and eight other Tamaranian women lead the way into the ceremonial hall. Raven was chosen as Starfire's honored maid and, as Tamaranian tradition dictated, she was in the front of the procession.

Raven took in the sights with her usual stoic look. However, her face cracked into a small, surprised grin when she recognized who Starfire's husband was to be. She smiled almost cheerfully as she walked steadily toward the tall, long black haired man standing at the end of the aisle.

Well, that is chapter six completed. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me. I promise, eventually this story will get somewhere. I am already working on the seventh chapter for this story as well as the ninth chapter for Love and Family. You may check my profile page to see where the stories are and what is in the future. Until next time! Sora out.


	7. Reception

Hello again, Sora here! I'm back a little earlier than anticipated, actually. Chapter seven of Returning just flowed to me I suppose. I could barely put my pencil down. For those of you following my other story, don't worry, I'm not pushing back the update time for that. I have just been a little industrious this week on this particular story.

I'd like to stop again and thank everyone who reviewed. When I get around to it, I suppose I should really stop and thank my frequent reviewers. Your compliments and suggestions have really brought this story along. Perhaps by chapter eight I can thank a few of your personally.

I suppose it has been awhile since I've said this, so I'll run by it again. This is a Rob/Rae fanfic and I will not be changing that. I accept all compliments, criticisms and flames so long as they do not regard my choice in pairings.

I do not own the Teen Titans but, as usual, I will live. Now, before this note gets to be a page by itself, here is chapter seven of Returning! On with the story!

* * *

Aqualad, or Garth of Atlantis, as he was formally called on Tamaran, was nearly shaking with excitement as he saw the doors to the hall open. He watched as the bridesmaids, each dressed in a stunning pink dress, filed into the room. His exuberance was then marred by mild confusion. The eight bridesmaids Starfire had decided on had expanded to ten. Leading the way were the two new women. 

In the very front was a diminutive, exotic looking woman with bright, but narrow, purple eyes and matching hair that probably reached the middle of her back. She looked quite uncomfortable in her dress. Though she was smiling slightly, her gaze was solemn and observant as she proceeded, quite different from the sweet-faced blonde who walked directly behind her.

The blonde, while lacking the exotic qualities of the former woman, was indeed gorgeous. She had cheerful and curious blue eyes and did not exude the same weariness or solemnity. Garth suspected her hair, too, was on the long side, but it was tied in an elegant up-do so it was difficult to tell.

The hairs on Garth's neck prickled and he knew he was being watched by someone. He traced the sensation back to the lead bridesmaid. Her piercing gaze had landed on him and she smiled just a little wider. Her smile was neither coy nor flirtatious, as he had come to tolerate from other women in the castle. Rather, it was a smile that took humor in withheld information. In short, she knew something he didn't and she was amused but it. Garth felt a stab of familiarity strike him then. Her countenance reverberated in his memory banks, but he could not call her up. The situation was beginning to freak him out.

He continued to watch her as she drew nearer. Once she was in earshot, she said something in the faintest of whispers. "Nice to see you again." Garth felt the pang again and tried to set it aside. Once Starfire entered the room, the task became simple. It went out right along with everything else in his mind. His bride, dressed in a flowing white gown, was the single most stunning woman he had ever seen.

Once the ceremony was well underway, Raven allowed her mind to wander. From her stationary stance at the front of the room, she had a pretty good view of everything. She gazed around the room and took in the hundreds of people who were in attendance from all over the universe. Floating above and between the attendees were multiple Tamaranian video recorders. There was no doubt that they were broadcasting the wedding across the universe to everyone who was not in physical attendance.

It was as she was studying the small video cameras that Raven discovered something interesting. She raised an eyebrow and trained her look to a camera floating just behind Terra's head. Something about it was just not right, and Raven knew right away that it didn't belong. After a moment Raven realized just what had drawn her to the unfamiliar piece of machinery. It was the initials "BYM" or rather the metal used to make them; the thick, solid blue metal.

Riotous cheering and clapping alerted Raven to the fact that the official ceremony was quickly drawing to a close. She logged the information about the camera away for another time and allowed her small smile to fall back in place. As the happy couple slowly made their way outside for a trip through the various, closer, colonies on Tamaran to meet with their people, guests and bridesmaids alike were ushered into another large chamber that had been richly decorated. It was obvious that the wedding reception was to take place there.

An hour later, Raven had settled quietly into her surroundings. She nursed a glass of punch, and did not move very far from her place at the edge of the celebratory crowds. The dark sorceress seemed quite content right where she was.

A young man, who Raven had learned was an Azarathian Noble known as Lord Roan, had approached her and the two struck up a mild conversation. As she spoke to the young man, Raven watched her friend who was across the room. It appeared as though Terra had landed herself in some sort of trouble. She had been approached by thirty or so small beings, no more than three feet tall, with dark leathery skin and a rather hunched stature. They appeared to be speaking excitedly with her, and as they did, Terra became more and more upset. It was when they began bowing that Terra quickly sought Raven out and began approaching her rapidly.

Raven politely excused herself from her conversation and waited for Terra to arrive. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as they were close enough to hear each other, the blonde geomancer exploded. "You called me WHAT?" she shrieked. Raven had no doubts as to what she was referring to.

"Well," the dark woman answered calmly, "you needed a title, so I got you a title."

"Princess of the MOLE people? What in the hell were you thinking?" Terra raged on. "Look at what you have done! Now I have freaky looking little midgets following me everywhere!" As though on cue, the small people rushed forward and encircled Terra.

_"Leader_!" they cried joyously. Their "princess" took a step away from them.

"No, really, I'm not. I'm just a human girl!"

"_But you are our princess,_" one of the men squeaked, "_we must take you home! Your people have searched for you for so long! We simply must take you back to your home planet!_" They moved closer to Terra. She cast a scathing look at Raven.

"I will kill you for this," she promised, before taking off in a dead run (which is rather hard to do in heels). The small mole people made to pursue her.

Raven stifled a small laugh. She had definitely liked how her revenge had turned out. She returned to observing the celebrations around her, enjoying the relative solitude. Unfortunately, it didn't last. She was suddenly hit from behind. Punch sloshed everywhere and Raven rounded on her assailant. It was Garth looking a little harried and quite embarrassed.

"My apologies, Miss. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said quickly. Raven snorted.

"You should be sorry for more than that. You obviously aren't paying attention to who you are talking to."

"Damn," Garth swore, "Okay, just give me your name and the planet I have to apologize to and we can move on without interplanetary war, okay?"

"Wrong again, Laddie," Raven fell back onto a hated nickname he had gained several years ago. "I must say," she said teasingly, "that I'm a little hurt here. We're friends for so many years and you can't even remember me. I really should send you to another dimension." Garth suddenly looked torn between shock and laughter.

"Raven! It's been years!" he cried cheerfully.

"That's a little better," she remarked.

"I knew you looked familiar," he said.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Raven asked.

"Exhausting right now. What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Star," Raven answered evasively. Garth frowned.

"You're not telling me the complete truth. I've been here as long as Starfire and this is the _only_ time either of us have seen you." Garth leaned in and inspected her closely.

"You doing okay? You look like hell."

"Gee, first time I see you in four years and all you can do is criticize my appearance? Some friend," Raven said wryly.

"I'm serious. I didn't realize how thin you were, and you're so pale.'

"I've always been thin and pale," she countered.

"Yeah, but you look unhealthily so now, and you have such dark circles under your eyes. Is everything okay?"

"Things aren't so great on Earth right now, but this isn't the time nor the place to talk about it. Let us celebrate for now. I'll try to explain some more later. Besides, I think Starfire is trying to find you."

Indeed the princess was seeking Garth. She was eager to commence their first dances as husband and wife. She said a quick hello to Raven before the two made for the center of the dance floor.

The celebrations lasted several more hours. Throughout it all, Raven made no motion to leave her small space. She was very content observing Garth and Starfire dance and watching Terra make her sprints around the room, her followers were very insistent. Finally Terra vanished through a small, black hole. Raven was not far behind. As the party was dissipating, she allowed Galfor to lead her back to the sleeping chambers via a shortcut.

That night, Raven was having a hard time sleeping. She slipped out to the large balcony that most of the rooms on that side of the palace shared. She stared up at the stars as her thoughts wandered far and wide. Then a hand came down on her shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Well, that's chapter seven for you. This chapter was meant to move along a bit more quickly in order to introduce the next phase of the story. I hope all of you have enjoyed it. In the next chapter, I finally introduce why Raven really came back. Thanks you all for sticking with me! Until next time! Sora out. 


	8. Explaining

Hello, Sora here! I realize I'm a little late with the chapter of Returning. My apologies. However, now I am here with the eighth chapter! There isn't really much to say right now except for Happy Thanksgiving Everyone. I am really thankful for all of the people who have stuck with me so far. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!

I don't own Teen Titans, but I suppose I'll survive. Well, on with the story. Here we go!

* * *

Raven turned to look at the intruder to her thoughts. She sighed with a small quirk of her lips. "Garth, it's your wedding night. Don't spend it talking to me." 

"Don't worry. Star fell asleep," Garth replied. Raven looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"You wore her out already? Damn." Garth turned a flaming red color.

"Raven!" he all but squawked. Raven shrugged.

"Just pointing out a fact."

"I'd rather keep bedroom matters where they belong."

"We're skirting the subject," Raven said suddenly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"And more specifically?" Garth sighed in aggravation.

"More specifically, what's going on back on Earth? Something has you spooked. What is it?" he asked.

"Let me ask you something first," Raven said. Garth nodded.

"Fire away."

"Did you know, that nearly everyone on Earth thinks I'm dead?" she asked. He looked completely floored.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"For all intensive purposes, Raven Roth of the Titans was killed several months after the Titans split up." Garth glanced back to their respective doorways.

"Terra never mentioned that to Star," he murmured.

"Because Terra never knew," Raven explained. "All I told her was that I put everything behind me. I never told her how."

"Okay, so you kill your tie to the Titans, I can't say I approve, but what does this have to do with what's going on back on Earth."

"I'm getting there. The next thing you have to know is that I moved far from Jump City. Some people took me in and I took a new name. I was Kira Arellan."

"Kira?"

"Gaelic for Dark Lady."

"Fitting," Garth muttered. Raven shot him a look. He waved a hand for her to continue.

"As Kira Arellan, I attended college and worked as a patrol officer in the local department. It was a suitable job for me...at least until I noticed some changes."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Garth looked both curious and concerned.

"Little things," Raven said dryly. "The commissioner turned up dead; well, brutally murdered actually. He wasn't the only one either. Several officers met a similar fate. Rather shady characters began taking their place."

"Sounds pretty ugly."

"It gets better," Raven answered.

"Go on then."

"The balance of the city was clearly changing. Petty crime was almost nonexistent, but industrial crimes saw a 200 percent spike and it was impossible not to notice the restlessness of the underworld."

"Hell?"

"No, the criminal world. If things were restless in hell, we'd be dead. Rumors started to circulate about a mastermind of sorts. Most of the rumors involved the name 'Death Stroke'. Apparently even the small time thugs were answering to him."

"This still sounds manageable," Garth said skeptically. "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm concerned about the new head of the police force: Commissioner Wilson."

"Wilson…that sounds eerily familiar."

"It would. It's commonly associated with the first name Slade."

"Hneh Alorn!" Garth swore in Atlantean. "He's back?" Raven nodded. "And you think he's working with this Death Stroke character?"

"No. No, Slade never liked to work for anyone...especially after he met my father. My guess is that Death Stroke and Slade are one and the same."

"So he's more powerful?" Garth asked. Raven briefly touched her upper arm.

"I…don't know," Raven said slowly, not meeting his eyes. "I do know he's trouble though and I can't take him out alone. That's the reason I'm here. Well, the real reason anyway."

"You're looking to bring the Titans back," Garth accused tensely.

"They knew how to fight Slade."

"You'd be putting Starfire in danger."

"Yes," Raven answered, again she could not meet his eyes.

"And Terra."

"Yes."

"Yourself," Garth continued in frustration.

"I knew the risks coming into this."

"Do they?" Garth demanded, gesturing at the sleeping quarters. "They have no idea what you're leading them into."

"I'm aware," Raven finally snapped. "Do you honestly think I'd send them in with no idea what they're up against? Do you honestly think I'm such a person?"

"Well, no," Garth said cooling down.

"They will know," Raven continued vehemently. "They will have choice. They do not have to join me."

"Then why haven't you told them yet?"

"I want the Titans to hear it together, I guess. I want to see them together one more time."

"You never struck me as the sentimental type."

"The years can change a person."

"They've changed you a lot. You're a lot more…expressive."

"I'm a better person for it," Raven said with finality.

"What happens if they refuse?" Garth asked suddenly. Raven slumped against the wall. Her voice, when she spoke next, was laced with anxiety and desperation.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. He's too dangerous to go unchecked," she said almost frantically. Clearly something more was going on, but Garth chose to let it slide for the time being. He was lucky to get that much out of the anti-social sorcress. He settled on a different course of action.

"I know, I know," Garth soothed, glancing around nervously for anything that could explode. "If it will put your mind at ease, know I've got your back, and I'm sure Star does too."

"It's a start," Raven said simply.

"Loving the gratitude."

"I don't gush. I appreciate it though."

"Okay," Garth said, "so when we go to Earth, who's our first target?"

"I'm hoping to get Robin first. I think he'll be the best at convincing the others. He was their leader after all," Raven answered

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Garth asked slyly. Raven gazed at him.

"Beg pardon?" she asked warningly. Garth smiled as he began to see the Raven he had always known fall back into place. This new and worried Raven was disconcerting.

"Aw, come on Rae-Rae," he cajoled using Beastboy's nickname for her. "You can't deny you felt something for the guy. Toward the end all he'd have to do was look at you and you blushed." Garth looked thoughtful for a moment. "You always looked so odd when you blushed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Garth never knew what hit him. The next morning, though, Starfire awoke to find a large hole in her wall and her husband embedded in the wall opposite.

"You know, dear husband, it is not wise to upset Friend Raven. You are not the first I have discovered in a wall." It was all Starfire said on the subject. Garth could only groan in what was either pain or agreement.

* * *

Well now, that's the end of chapter eight. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I probably won't update this until around New Years, but I never know. Thank you for staying with me. Have a safe and wonderful holiday. Until next time! Sora out. 


	9. Batcave

Well, hello there. Sora here! I'm finally back among the living. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had an Australian student in my home for about two weeks and I've been busy with end of the semester jargon as well. However, I'm here with the latest chapter of Returning and an update of Love and Family isn't far behind. Since I'm sure you don't want to read me yammering on, let's get to the important basics.

Since it's been awhile, let's review my policies. I'm really open to anything, constructive criticism, compliments, complaints and flames, just so long as they aren't pairing flames. I've seen some really good Robin/Raven writers being driven off lately and I'm most distressed to see them go. These people put their heart and soul into this work and they're being attacked for their beliefs. This is not only cruel and oppressive, it's immoral and juvenile and I hope to see it stop in the near future.

Anyway, this is a Rae/Rob story, and it won't change, I'm afraid. Also, I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would have coerced C-Toon Network into accepting the sixth season. Anyway, on with the story! Here we go.

* * *

The two days Raven spent on a Tamaranian ship hurtling toward Earth were the second longest she had ever endured. She had planned on spending the trip in meditative silence, but that plan hadn't panned out. Terra, who was still somewhat miffed about Raven's Princess of the Mole People bit, had decided to spend her time energetically testing the boundaries of her dark friend's patience. It had earned her a couple goes as Raven's personal ping pong, but Terra didn't really seem phased by it.

Starfire also partook in the loud actions and rapid-fire questioning of Raven. However, she did it out of excitement. As a result, Raven was much gentler with her and only stuck her in a bubble trailing the spaceship for awhile.

His night in the wall was still fresh in Garth's mind. As such, he spent most of the trip seeking safety in the cockpit. He loved his wife dearly and would do nearly anything for her, including giving his own life. However, he drew the line at facing Raven's ire; such was indeed a fate far worse than death.

Eventually Raven sought out peace in solitude in the baggage hull. She was hardly comfortable, but she took solace in the fact that it was empty of people and silent. Unfortunately, not even this solitude lasted long. Eventually, Starfire's gentle voice broke into her meditation.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven answered as she began to crawl toward the entrance hatch.

"Our kind captain says we have arrived at the coordinates you gave him. I must inquire, though, why have you brought us to such a large house?" Raven gave a small smile. The Wayne Manor did have a tendency to be intimidating, not unlike its inhabitants.

"It's where we need to be," Raven answered simply as she finished crawling out and joined Starfire in the hallway.

Once the two women joined the rest of the group at the viewing window, Garth turned to face them. "I think I already know the answer, but Raven, who exactly is your friend?" he asked hesitantly.

"Batman, of course," Raven answered with a wicked smile on her face. Everyone else settled for looking flat out stunned.

"You have connections with The Bat?" Terra demanded.

"Yes. I lived with him and his…well, you'll see. Well, are you coming?" Words again failed all of them so they simply followed her from the ship and up the long driveway to the looming manor.

"Raven, darrrling," Selena Kyle purred when she opened the main door. "It has been awhile since you've grrraced us with your presence." Terra leaned over to Starfire.

"Is she being sarcastic, or are they friends?" she asked. Starfire gave a small half shrug.

"I have always found it difficult to tell when it comes to Raven."

"I am being quite genuine," Selena clarified. "Now, Raven, what has kept you so long?"

"I've been busy," Raven answered evasively. "Has he returned?" she asked, changing the subject. A shadow crossed Selena's face.

"There has been no sign, and not a single word. What makes you think that would change in the weeks you were gone if it hasn't changed in four years?"

"Futile hope," Raven shrugged out. "Bruce, how is he doing? He's been worried, in that irritable, intimidating way of his."

"Worried about what?" a gruff voice asked from behind them. Raven turned.

"The same as always, Bruce."

"The boy?" he asked. Selena nodded simply. Bruce looked grim. "He will return when it suits him. He's always been stubborn." He fixed Raven with an appraising look. "Have you been eating?" he asked suddenly. "You're thinner again." Raven threw her hands up.

"It's a bloody theme!"

"Maybe with good reason?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful, you're beginning to sound like a mother hen." Bruce snorted at the remark.

"Do you need to rest? Now that he's pointed it out, you do look a little off."

"You worry too much. I'm just fine."

"Leave her alone 'Lena. If she collapses, we'll drag her in then."

"Not that method again," Selena groaned.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here. Really. I. Am. Just. Fine."

"Should we consider this normal?" Garth hissed to Terra. An errant tendril smacked him I the forehead. "Ow…comment withdrawn," he mumbled. Bruce and Selena ignored the display.

"So," Bruce said, refocusing on Raven, "you've come back with a purpose. What is it?"

"I just need to do a public forum search on your computer," Raven answered.

"Devious," Bruce murmured thoughtfully.

"I am a half demon."

"You're setting bait?" Selena asked curiously.

"In a manner of speaking."

"You are nothing if not persistent," Bruce commented.

"This coming from the master of all hardheads," Raven shot back. "Now, if you need me, I'll be in the Bat Cave."

"What about them?" Bruce asked.

"They are former Titans, dear, not security risks," Selena said soothingly. "Come on, we'll order up some dinner and wait for them in the dining room." She led him away, successfully evading further interrogation. Raven turned to the others.

"Well, come on then."

As they made their way down the tunnel to the main room of the Bat Cave, Garth drew level with Raven. "You didn't tell them," he said to her flatly.

"You're powers of observation astound me."

"That's not going to deter me, Raven."

"You're too stubborn. One day you must tell me how you wooed Starfire with such a personality."

"Eventually," Garth said dismissively. "Now, why didn't you tell them?"

"They've done enough for me, and Bruce has enough on his plate. I'm not going to add to any of that by telling them I've gone off on a half-baked scheme to take down a deadly opponent."

"You've gone soft," Garth said in amusement.

"I didn't know you were looking for another round in the wall," Raven said warningly.

"Right. Not soft. Got it," Garth said nervously before sliding into silence.

After a few moments, his nervous silence joined the others in awed silence. "Gracious, such a large and dark place," Starfire said finally.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave. Dark, wet and full of bats. Such lovely ambiance, really," Raven remarked dryly. "Come on. What we need is on the far wall." She gestured to a rater large computer which, in fact, took up the entire east wall.

"Whoa," Terra remarked, "what are we going to do with that? DNA tracking?" Her question was meant to be sarcastic, but Raven disregarded it.

"No, I don't have their DNA on me at the moment. I figured we'd use a somewhat different method of locating our targets."

"Really? What kind of method?" Starfire asked.

"The internet," Raven said simply. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"That's it?" Garth asked incredulously. "We're in the infamous Bat Cave to use the internet? We could have done that on a computer upstairs."

"And then you would have fussed at me for denying you the chance of seeing the Bat Cave," Raven answered wryly as she fired up the computer. "At any rate, I do need to use it for another purpose." Garth was silent for a moment as he digested her answer.

"Bait. That woman…"

"Selena Kyle, formerly known as Catwoman and currently Bruce's live in love," Raven corrected automatically.

"Errr, right. Selena said something about bait." He paused. "Bait for who?"

"Robin," Raven replied. She glanced around, but Terra and Starfire were investigating other areas of the cave.

"I don't understand."

"Do you honestly believe Robin has simply dropped off the face of the Earth?" Raven asked as she flicked her way through search engines for the one she wanted.

"No, I suppose not."

"If that boy is alive, two to one says he's still tracking activities of those he knows. Let's say he picks up some strange information from Batman's computer. He doesn't know it's us, but maybe it's enough to stir him from his place of solitude and hiding."

"You're clever," Garth remarked. Raven made a negative sound in the back of her throat.

"No, I'm desperate. I need all the help I can get." She entered a few more words and hit enter. Almost immediately they struck pay dirt.

"BOO-YAH!" Terra and Starfire looked up suddenly.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked curiously.

"What the hell was that?" Terra asked.

"That," Raven said flatly, gesturing at the computer screen where a loud, colorful commercial was playing, "is what I would like to know."

"Boo-yah Mechanics?" Starfire read slowly.

"I'd like to know what the hell he was on when he came up with that," Terra remarked.

"You and me both," Raven supplied.

"Sounds like something you'd come up with while you're drunk," Garth mused. Raven smirked.

"Have you had experience with that?" she asked wickedly. Starfire started to speak up, but Garth swiftly placed a hand over her mouth and looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Eh, let's not talk about that right now…don't we need to be finding our missing friends?" he asked quickly. Terra took up Raven's wicked grin as well.

"I won't argue with that," she said in a dangerously sweet tone, "but, Starfire…"

"Yes?"

"Remind me that we need to have some really good girl time sometime in the near future."

"Most glorious. I eagerly await it!" Garth groaned miserably.

"I'm doomed," he muttered.

"Baby," Raven sniped.

"So, have we found our friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"I think so. His headquarters are in Steele City. I suppose that's where he must be as well."

"Wonderful," Starfire cheered before throwing her arms around her husband, who grinned back.

"What about Beastboy?" Terra demanded. Her excitement made her somewhat impatient.

"Simmer down before you give yourself a coronary," Raven replied. "I'm not exactly magic you know." The irony of that statement was lost on no one. She continued typing. "Heh, well what do you know," Raven murmured in amusement.

"What?" three voices demanded of her.

"Garfield "Gar" Logan, was originally of the famed Teen Titans of Jump City. After the team disbanded, Gar Logan sought his fame on Broadway. After a few misses, the green actor is starring in a lead role in a Broadway favorite, "Beauty and the Beast". It's his biography, we've found him," Raven breathed out slowly. There was some more celebrating behind her as Terra gave a whoop and was then engulfed by Starfire to join Garth in a massive hug. Raven grinned briefly before tapping one more thing into the machine, entering it and turning the computer off.

"Well, we've found them. Now we have some decisions to make."

"Such as?" Terra asked.

"Who wants to go find who?"

"Please explain," Starfire asked. Raven sighed and tried to clarify her thoughts.

"Who wants to go find Cyborg and who wants to go find Beastboy?" There was silence as everyone considered their options.

Terra was the first to break the silence. "Would anyone be surprised if I said I'd like to go find Beastboy?" Even Starfire gave her the "duh" look. "Right then, how about you Star?"

"I am most fascinated with the Broadway. I shall accompany you. So long as you come, dearest love," she said to Garth.

"Of course I'm going with you. I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

"It's so cute!" Terra gushed.

"Yes, indeed." Raven took a breath. "Well then, if you go upstairs and talk to Selena and Bruce, they'll arrange your trip."

"What about you?" Starfire asked.

"I'm taking a slightly different mode of transportation," Raven answered.

"You're soul self, I suppose," Terra supplied.

"Sure, we'll go with that. Now, it's time to go." Raven ushered the three toward the door. She was surprisingly strong despite her small frame.

Once she was sure they were gone, she walked over to another area in the cave and pressed a button. Like a garage door, the rock formation before her slid up to reveal a multitude of vehicles. There was the Batmobile, of course. There was also a cycle for the current Robin, Tim Drake, cycles for the former Robins, The R-Cycle which was formerly housed at Titans Tower, the Cat Copter (at insistence from Selena) and a few more aerial and submarine vehicles. Stored among them was Raven's little pet. It was a small, two seat custom job, painted dark blue and able to handle up to 250 miles per hour. It was perhaps her favorite "gadget" she had encountered in the Wayne Manor. Raven recalled when Selena eventually coerced Bruce into giving it to her, and Raven never stopped thanking her for it.

"Well, you're as good of an excuse as any to get into a mechanics garage," she murmured as she snagged her keys and prepared to leave.

Upstairs, Selena was finalizing the travel plans for Starfire, Garth and Terra when they all heard a spectacular roar. "What in hell was that?" Terra demanded.

"Oh, one of the birds is loose," Selena answered dismissively. Garth gave her a strange look.

"What kind of birds do you keep here?" he asked slowly and hesitantly. Selena laughed.

"Only the most interesting kinds, my dear."

Meanwhile, some hundred miles away, a young man was gazing at his own computer and frowning. "Hnnn, what exactly is going on over there?" he wondered to himself before reaching out and grabbing his cape.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter nine. I hope you have all enjoyed it. I apologize for the lateness once again. However, to make it up, I will have an update posted sooner than this last time. I thank all of you who have stuck with me. Until next time! Sora out. 


	10. Scars

Hello all! Sora here again! I know many of you thought I had officially vanished off the face of the planet, but such isn't the case. Personal issues in my life prompted me to take a sabbatical until they were resolved. The good news is, these problems are now taken care of and I can once again resume my day to day life…and this story of course. For those of you looking for the next installment of "Love and Family", it is on its way. I thank you deeply for your patience with me.

Before we start, I should probably cover the basics, afterall, it's been quite a long time. This is still a Raven/Robin fic and I certainly don't own the Teen Titans, or we would all be watching my plot on television. Anyway, enough of my prattling, on with the story. Here we go!

* * *

"Daddy! Look!" Victor Stone paused his work long enough to turn and look at his four-year-old son, James. James's eyes were bright and excited and clutched in his chubby hand was a now slightly wrinkled photograph. 

"What do you have, kiddo?" he asked.

"Heroes!" James replied exuberantly. "Look at all of them!" He handed the photo up to Victor who examined it. It was a photo of the Teen Titans. The original team was dead center. Flanking them were Titans East and the rest were honorary Titans met during times of crises. He could clearly see himself grinning with one hand ruffling Raven's hair and the other holding Beastboy, as a green monkey, upside-down. Bee was there too, smiling with her hand on his shoulder. They had been so happy. It had been a long time since he had smiled like that. "Daddy?" James's voice broke through Victor's thoughts.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can I keep it? Pretty pretty please?"

"Well," Victor drawled playfully, "I don't know…"

"Aw, come on Daddy! Please with cherries?"

"I guess since you asked so nicely, okay, go ahead."

"Yes!" James shrieked and hugged Victor tightly. "Thank you!"

"Okay okay! You're welcome. Now, why don't you let me get this last car finished up and go help your mom set the table for dinner."

"'Kay! I can do that real good! Bye!" James took off like a shot and left Victor alone to his thoughts. He let out a long and drawn out sigh. He hated being reminded of what was now lost to him. All it brought was a period of dark and brooding moods.

"Well damn the lot of them anyway," he growled out.

"Just as sharp spoken as ever," a low voice rang softly through the garage. Startled, Victor spun around and was about to bring down his wrench on the intruders head when obsidian waves held his hand fast. "Maybe you could refrain from killing me?"

Victor stared slack mouthed at the powers which bound him. "No way," he croaked. "It really is you, the camera didn't lie. Raven…" Delicate hands removed the indigo motorcycle helmet and Raven looked up at him. She was thinner, a little taller and very much alive.

"The camera?" Raven began curiously before she understood. "Oh, yes, your camera. I saw it at Star's wedding. It really was a wonderful ceremony."

"But they said you died, that there was an explosion. It just doesn't compute. How can you die one day and turn up on another planet years later?"

"You're probably slowly figuring it out now, but my death was a sham."

"How could you? How could you hurt all of us like that? How could you lie?" Victor's voice was slowly becoming harder and louder."

"Victor, I was scared, hurt and alone. There was nothing left for me as Raven, so I cut my ties and started new."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt us?" he demanded hotly. Raven stared him dead in the eye.

"After everything that happened? Forgive me if I got the impression that no one cared."

"Raven, we said some horrible things, but they were all forgivable. Nothing scared us more than when you up and vanished. Nothing hurt us more than when we heard you had died. We slowly disbanded after that." Victor said was silent for a moment as he watched Raven sink against a wall. He sighed.

"But, you're back."

"Yes," Raven replied. She looked at him again. "I'm sorry." Her statement apologized for a thousand things at once. Victor studied her face for sincerity. He finally cracked a small smile.

"So, a pretty-in-pink bridesmaid, huh Dark Girl?" Apology accepted.

"Oh shut-up." And the world turned again.

Several hours later, Raven had met up with Karen and James, relayed her story and received news from them. Victor spent an hour ogling her bike and fussing over it. James, still in awe of meeting another hero aside from his parents from his picture, challenged Raven to several games of "Go Fish". To his delight, she lost spectacularly and told some small stories of her days as a Titan. Finally, Karen sent James into the game room to play a few video games before his bath. The three adults stayed in the living room. Raven could feel the tension in the air shift and she knew she was in for another round of interrogation. It was Karen, the former Bumblebee, who began the session.

"Raven, we really are glad that you're okay," she began softly, "but we're also wondering why you're here of all places."

Raven looked down and stared into her mug of tea that Victor had given her earlier. "Things aren't going so great," she said softly.

"This would explain your appearance then?"

"Yes, it's why I'm here."

"No," Victor corrected, "I mean your physical appearance. You're overly pale."

"I get that from everyone," Raven tried evasively.

"Moving on," Victor continued, "we're not here to discuss looks. What's going on?"

"He's back, Slade is back. He's in Gotham City." She sighed and relayed everything in the tale.

"I'm here for help," she said, finishing.

There was absolute silence.

"So…you came here, out of the blue, to ask me to put my family and myself into danger," Victor asked tersely.

"If you insist on putting it like that, yes. I'm also asking you to help save countless other families from a madman. He's more dangerous than ever," Raven replied coolly. Victor stood up and walked over to her. His former tenseness gone, and he looked genuinely sorry.

"I'm sorry, Rae, I can't do it. I've got to much here to go back to the old crime-fighting days. I can't leave my family and I can't leave my business." Raven nodded, unable to look at him.

"It is best if I go, then," she said flatly.

"Wait," Victor said. "I just found out you're alive today, and it's been so long…couldn't you at least stay for tonight?"

"I really shouldn't. I've got a long drive ahead of me if I'm to meet up with the others by the end of the month."

"One night won't hurt you," Karen chimed in.

"Please Miss Raven?" A sweet voice chimed in. They all looked to the doorway where James stood looking at Raven with absolute hero worship.

Raven's soft spot for children, discovered after a nightmare baby-sitting job during her Titan years, had never faded. She couldn't say no to the wide brown eyes of Victor's son. "I suppose," she said hesitantly, "I could stay just one night."

"Yay!" James cried in delight. "Momma, can Raven give me my bath tonight? Pretty please?"

"That would be up to Raven, sweetie," Karen answered.

"Would you, Miss Raven?"

"Er, I guess."

"Alright! Come on! I'll show you all of my bath toys. I have two hundred army men!" James grabbed Raven's wrist and began dragging her off to the bathroom. Raven cast one helpless look over her shoulder to the chuckling parents.

Once they were out of earshot, Karen turned to her husband. "Are you sure that's your decision, love? After all, this is Slade we're talking about here."

"Raven is a tough woman, I'm sure she'll be fine. I just can't put you or James in danger. I would never be able to live with myself." Victor's tone of voice clearly said that he was quite finished with the conversation. Karen nodded in understanding, but she was still worried. Raven didn't seem to be telling them everything.

A half hour later, James was tucked snug into his bed and sound asleep. Karen checked on him briefly before going toward the guestroom. Without really thinking about it, she opened the door before knocking. "Raven, I just wanted to lend you some of my pajama…oh my god," she trailed off in a whisper. Raven spun around rapidly and covered herself again with the towel. But Karen had already seen the scars. She came further into the room.

"Turn around," she commanded. Raven looked ready to protest when Karen physically forced her to turn. Three slashes dominated the whole of Raven's back. They formed a crude "S". There were other, smaller, marks as well. "So there was more to the story. Raven, you never said you had personally encountered him."

"That's because I didn't want to tell anyone about it," Raven snapped.

"How the hell did this happen?" Karen demanded as her finger traced one of the scars.

"Look, I told you I was a police officer and Slade became the new commissioner. Well, he recognized me, purple hair and eyes, I guess they're not exactly commonplace." Raven's eyes strayed to a spot on the wall as she dredged up the memories.

"He's still after the same thing, Karen and he still wants Robin as his apprentice. I was just the bait. When no other Titan surfaced, he became so angry and I was the scapegoat. It was just before he let me go that he left his last mark in me."

"Couldn't you have just healed them?" Karen asked. Raven physically winced and Karen was almost frightened to see tears pooling in the dark woman's eyes.

"He…he took that away from me. The bastard took away part of my being." Raven blew out a long breath. "He probably knows what I'm doing too, but I can't find any other choice. The next victim for bait could be Star, or you or Cy…I can't let anyone go through what I went through." Karen could find nothing to say.

"I'm not angry with Victor, I can't be. I understand his reasoning all too well." Suddenly Raven shook her head, as though to clear her mind. What little emotion had been there left again. "I'm tired now, Karen. I'm going to get some rest and leave early tomorrow. Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Raven..." Karen said softly, trying to coax the conversation back some. The hard look in Raven's eyes told her that no such thing would occurr. Karen sighed. "You're welcome," she lightly. "Sleep well." Karen was careful to secure the door behind her.

Once Karen shut the door behind her, she all but raced toward her own room where Victor was just beginning to fall asleep. She crawled up next to him and hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

"Victor," she whispered. Victor grunted that he was paying attention. "Victor, I know you said that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you let James or myself die…but what about Raven. Could you live with yourself if she were killed and you could have helped prevent it?"

This strange and rather morbid question brought Victor to an upright position. He looked at her closely. "What brings this train of thought on?" Karen took a deep breath.

"Raven is going to kill me for this, but you need to know. She left something out of her story. She didn't tell me everything that happened, but Slade took her for bait. There's and "S" carved into her back as a reminder." Victor blanched.

"That fucking bastard," he swore loudly. Karen flinched and put her hand to his mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake Raven or James."

"She never said a word," he hissed loudly.

"I think he did other things she wants to keep to herself," Karen continued bluntly. It was the only way to put it out in the open.

"You think he…"

"It is a possibility, my dear." There was another long silence while Victor digested this new information. Then Karen spoke up again.

"I think, no, I know we need to help her. She was a friend and a Titan once…and could you really handle it if she died again?"

Those last words decided it. James would stay with a friend of Karen's and they would all set out a first light.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 10. I apologize for the lack of humor, but it was time to move the plot along. Chapter 11 will be far more enjoyable. It will, after all, feature Beastboy. Thank you again for your patience, it is greatly appreciated. I will see you all soon with an update in Love and Family. Until next time! Sora out. 


End file.
